


Lost In The Dark

by NightTriumphant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightTriumphant/pseuds/NightTriumphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. It was them again the rest of the world and it would always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes.

They heard them as soon as they entered the apartment. Their footsteps were quiet, but not silent. Will Graham gave Hannibal Lecter a questioning look, and the older man nodded. Wills fingers tightened around the knife, his entire body shaking with nervous anticipation. 

Hannibal was seemingly calm. His hair looked flawless; his suit was expensive and fit his slender body perfectly. He sat in one of his armchairs in his office; one leg lay over the other, his elegant fingers holding a glass of wine. The footsteps stopped.

Hannibal emptied his glass and stood up. He straightened his trousers and vest and said: “They’re in front of the door.”

Will nodded. His hearing wasn’t as sharp as Hannibal’s, but he’d figured as much.

Hannibal took out his knife as well and waited patiently for the door to open. Will straightened his back.

The door flew open and the men entered. Five of them, dressed in heavy boots and protective vests, the letters FBI printed on the front, each of them carrying a gun.

“After you, darling”, said Hannibal and Will threw his knife.

***

The last man’s death was silent. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood painted the floor red.

It was quiet, all of the sudden. Will could almost hear the adrenaline pulsing in his veins.

When he looked at Hannibal, the older man’s gaze was already on him. Hannibal was breathing hard, his hair dark with sweat. His eyes were glowing and he looked young, then.

“There will be more of them”, Will said. “We should probably leave.”

“We probably should”, said Hannibal. His eyes were dark with lust, his gaze clouded with hunger. His eyes wandered down Will’s body, licking his lips.

Will let the bloody knife drop on the ground and then he was in Hannibal’s arms, kissing him wildly. Hannibal kissed him back, each movement singing with passion. Will opened his mouth a little, giving Hannibal’s tongue permission to enter.

Their kiss deepened, their bodies became one. Their desperation was visible. Will’s arms were wrapped around Hannibal’s middle; Hannibal’s fingers were tangled in Will’s dark curls, the other hand in his shirt. They no longer cared about their surroundings, about the dead bodies around them or the blood on their skin.

Hannibal picked Will up easily and carried him across the room to his desk. He sat him down carefully, parted Will’s legs with his knee and stood between them, a hand on each thigh. Will’s fingers found Hannibal’s trousers, and he opened them hastily.

The belt dropped to the floor, the zipper opened and then he took out his cock. Will’s mouth went dry at the sight. He had removed his lips from the kiss and focused on the hardness in his hands.

Hannibal put two fingers under his chin and forced his gaze up. He looked down at him chidingly, a reprimand for his impatience.

Will ran a finger across the tip of Hannibal’s cock and the older man closed his eyes. Smiling, he did it again, even slower this time. And then again, until the tip was bathed in pre-cum.

Hannibal’s thumbs stroked the inside of Will's thighs, and it was enough to awaken his cock.

Will’s fingers danced across the tender skin of Hannibal’s erection, caressing the silken smoothness of the length. Hannibal liked it slow, Will knew that. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and slowly moved his hand up and down, rolling the tip in his hands each time. The other hand slit inside his trousers and cupped his testicles. His cock twitched at that.

Suddenly, Will was in Hannibal’s arms again. He was laid down onto the desk, Hannibal on top of him, kissing him with roaring desire. Will wanted to open his belt and trousers, but Hannibal slapped his hands away and undressed him himself. The trousers were pulled down to mid-thigh and then Hannibal’s kisses found their way to his neck and further south.

He took his time as he did that: biting his earlobe, sucking on the soft skin around his collarbone and covering his neck in love-bites. He licked around the defined lines of his stomach and the V of his hips, where he teased the dark hair with his tongue.

Two hands on Will’s thighs to steady himself, Hannibal wrapped his lips around the tip of Will’s cock. The warmth of his breath against his cock was enough to make Will cry out and when the tongue licked across the slit, Will threw back his head and moaned.

“You have to be quiet, darling”, Hannibal said, mouth inches away from Will’s pulsing erection.

“I will”, said Will. Hannibal placed kisses on his aching cock and licked along the tender underside of his length. It made Will dizzy with arousal and he couldn’t help but groan in pleasure.

“William.” The tone was warning.

“Sorry.” Will’s fingernails dug into the wooden surface of the desk, as soon as Hannibal’s mouth was on him again and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Something warm dripped down his chin. He’d broken the skin of his lip.

Hannibal took him in deep. His cock hit the back of his throat, and Hannibal moved up again, sucking on the length as he did so. He did it again, and again, the tongue twirling around the head whenever he’d reached the top. Will was certain he’d lose his mind.

His cock was twitching violently, and just when he was about to let go and let the climax tear him apart, Hannibal removed his mouth.

Will groaned in disapproval, but then their lips met and Will forgot why he was complaining. Hannibal kissed him deeply, drinking in the metallic taste of the blood on Will’s lips.

He was directing with his movements, whether he was nibbling on his lips or sucking on his tongue. Will didn’t mind. With each touch, Hannibal was worshipping Will’s body. Each motion was to serve his pleasure. Hannibal was entirely focused on Will. Never was he selfish or careless. Will’s pleasure was his, his contentment above anything else. And Will appreciated it with all his heart.

He was flipped onto his stomach and pressed into the desk. His nipples brushed the cool surface of the wood and it sent a shiver down his spine. Hannibal stood behind him, hands on Will’s body and then, between his legs. Will controlled his breathing, hands flat on the table, as to steady himself. The fingers entered him before he could prepare himself mentally.

Two fingers, both moving quickly, but efficiently, thoroughly preparing Will for the following. They were removed and inserted again, wet this time. Hannibal had moistened them with his mouth.

Will pressed his body into the desk, desperate not to cry out in pleasure. With each thrust of Hannibal’s fingers, his cock rubbed against the wood. The tension alone was enough to created unbearable excitation in Will. The fingers were gone, once again. Something wet rubbed across the backside and rested against his entrance.

The tip of Hannibal’s cock was slick with arousal, pre-cum dripped from the slit and Will’s thighs.

“Fuck me”, Will said, and again, louder: “Please, fuck me.”

“I’ve never fucked you dry before.”

It was true. They’d never done that before, but it felt like a night of firsts and Will was way too aroused to say no.

“I’ll be fine”, he promised, wiggling his butt a little as an invitation.

Hannibal’s cock slipped inside Will easily. It hurt, yes, but the pain was bearable, felt good, even. Hannibal moved, pushing his cock in a little further. Will forced his body to relax. Hannibal pulled out a little and pushed in again, slowly, passionately. It hurt. Will let out a deep breath. Another thrust. Will groaned. He focused on the rhythm, and adjusted himself accordingly.

“You have to be quiet. They mustn’t hear us”, said Hannibal, his voice low with pleasure.

Will hadn’t realised he was making noise. Another thrust, followed by a moan and then Hannibal pulled out of him. He wrapped an arm around Will and then he found himself on his back again, legs spread and Hannibal’s hand pressed against his mouth.

“I’m truly sorry about this, but you have to be quiet.” _Our lives are at stake_ , he didn’t say, but Will saw the words in the other man’s eyes.

This time, Hannibal thrust in deep and fast. Will’s surprised moans were muffled by his hand. Hannibal looked pleased; the thrusts that followed were hard and without restraint. Will hands moved desperately, nails digging into wood, then fabric and finally, flesh. His nails drew blood, but Hannibal didn’t even flinch. He merely made his next thrust particularly hard, hitting his sweet spot perfectly.

The moan escaping his lips would have been ear-shattering, but it lost itself in the hindrance of Hannibal’s fingers. He felt the orgasm built up inside him, slowly, but steadily. Hannibal felt it, too, felt the tension in Will’s body, the frantic attempt to focus, to withhold the overpowering pleasure.

Hannibal stopped, then. He looked at Will, thinking. The muscles in his jaw working, Hannibal’s grip on Will’s hips tightened, hard enough to bruise the tender flesh.

“Fuck it”, he said. His cock slammed in deep, and Will screamed. The sound swallowed everything else. The hand on Will’s mouth was gone.

Hannibal moaned, too. He was no longer controlled with his movements. Each thrust was heartfelt and yet firm, underlined with a determination that shredded Will’s mind into pieces. They were working together, as equals, both resolved to maximise each other’s pleasure. It was too much to bear, both immense and divine, turning Will into a hopeless mess. He screamed and cried, his containment gone, his desires unleashed.

Will was fucked senseless by Hannibal.

Then, the sound of broken glass, loud and real. Will felt like waking up from a dream.

“They found us”, Hannibal hissed, grabbed Will by the front of his shirt and pulled him after him. Will stumbled. His cock was still hard, his trousers half-way down to mid-thigh. He fixed his clothing quickly, still dazed from the fucking.

Hannibal opened one of the windows in his office and climbed onto the balcony. Will followed him. “We need to get up there”, Hannibal said, pointing to the roof. Will waited for him to laugh, but, unfortunately, he was being serious.

“How?”, Will asked.

“Just watch me”, Hannibal replied.

He stepped onto the windowsill, grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself up. With his feet pushed himself off the window frame and then he disappeared in the darkness.

Will considered running back inside and exist the house through the front door, like a normal person would, but then he heard voices from somewhere inside the house.

Climbing onto the roof was easier than Will had thought. They were now standing under the stars, in the light of the moon. A soft breeze brushed through his curls and across his skin, making him shiver.

Will looked at Hannibal and was surprised when he saw a larking smile on his face, a glimpse of the carefree young man Hannibal had once been. Boyish recklessness flickered in his eyes and then he kissed Will on the mouth, briefly but with passion.

“Run”, he whispered and then he broke into a sprint.

***

Will was startled for a moment, but then he ran after him; across the rooftop and then, to his surprise and horror, to the neighbouring roof. It was a distance of one or two meters, perhaps, and although he landed easily, his heartbeat thundered in his chest.

“We need to get off the roof”, said Hannibal and jumped onto a balcony, and climbed down the balcony parapet. Will landed next to him on the cobbled street.

He was out of breath and shaky from the climb. Hannibal kissed him ardently. For a moment Will forgot where they were, what was happening, but then Hannibal stormed off again, pulling Will with him. He stumbled and almost fell over, but Hannibal steadied him with his arm.

They were running through the streets for what seemed like eternity. Hannibal didn’t show any signs of exhaustion, but Will breathed more laboriously the further they ran.

“Hannibal, I think we lost them”, he said, panting out the words.

He was pushed against a wall. Their silhouettes were swallowed by the darkness.

Hannibal stood before him, a shadow, tall and present, the shape of his body gloriously elegant. Will wanted to be fucked here and then, wanted to feel Hannibal’s touch hot on his skin.

They kissed, but it ended before it really began.

Then they were running again, and kissing again, and running again. An endless series of hot kisses, interrupted by the sound of voices or footsteps.

They ran until each muscle in Will’s body was burning and he was panting.

When they stopped this time, raw delight lit up in Hannibal’s expression. His cheeks were flushed from running and something else. Happiness, Will thought. Hannibal looked happy, like he hadn’t in a while.

Will’s skin was like marble in the moonlight. Hannibal’s fingers ran along the line of his jaw, feeling the strong muscles below the skin. Will closed his eyes.

Hannibal opened his shirt just enough to be able to slip on hand below the fabric and stroke him there: the arch of his back, the smooth skin of his shoulders, the harsh lines of his stomach. He admired Will’s body with his hands, showed his adoration through his touch. Will let him cup his buttocks; let him feel them, squeeze them. The hands were removed.

A tug on his beltline and then his belt was opened and so were his trousers. Hannibal only had to run a palm across the tip and Will groaned.

It was barely more than sound of breath, but Will bit down on his lip. He knew he had to be quiet. He couldn’t make the same mistake again.

Will could feel the older man’s grin. The palm stroked the tip again. Will pressed his lips together. Another stroke, and Will’s cock was wet with pre-cum. He knew it was ridiculous. And he told himself that, repeatedly, trying to stay quiet. Hannibal was barely touching him. Yet, it was enough to make him shudder with arousal. He could come from nothing more but the teasing of Hannibal’s fingers.

Without removing his hand, Hannibal stepped closer to Will, their bodies only millimetres apart. Something hard touched his leg. Hannibal, Will realised, was just as aroused as he was. But they couldn’t. Not when they were chased by men who wanted them dead more than anything.

Hannibal parted Will’s legs forcefully and Will’s entire body went hard with tension. A thigh pressed firmly against his hardness and he shifted against Will’s cock.

Will cried out.

The sound cut through the night and the world went silent.

Then, footsteps somewhere in the distance.

Will stared at Hannibal in horror, but Hannibal merely grinned at him. And Will realised, horrified, that Hannibal had done this on purpose. For a moment Hannibal almost looked apologetic but the emotion was replaced by insouciance and joy. Will shook his head. He exhaled loudly, a soundless laugh. Of course he’d done this on purpose. How could he have not realised that this was just another game of Hannibal.

Footsteps echoed between the houses of a street nearby and Hannibal placed one last kiss on Will’s lips before he fixed his clothing and said: “Run.”

The bulge in his trousers made running rather difficult, but his erection went down as quickly as it had appeared.

Hannibal had no trouble knowing his way around the city. He knew which shortcut to pick, when to go left, where it was best to hide in the shadow of a building. Will had felt lost as soon as they’d jumped off the roof.

Will ran into Hannibal, who had suddenly stopped running. They were in a particularly dark alley. This part of the city was like a morgue. No light or sound. It was both frightening and peaceful.

Hannibal turned around to face Will. The starlight turned his eyes to silver.

Will shot him a long-lashed gaze and then Hannibal’s body crushed against his and they were kissing, more passionately than before. Their tongues fell into a familiar rhythm, demanding and yearning. Hannibal ripped Will’s shirt open and pulled him close again. Skin against skin. Breath against breath.

Will couldn’t tell how long they were kissing. It could have been an hour, it could have been a minute. They were lost in the moment, entirely focused on one another. Will’s back was pressed against the wall of a building behind him, their bodies melted together in the darkness.

This time, they didn’t hear the footsteps.

“Hands up and step away from the man”, someone said.

The voice made them flinch. Terror flashed up in Hannibal’s eyes, an emotion that Will had never seen in him before. It caused an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Hannibal raised his hands. “Just a minute, darling”, he said to Will and turned around. Protectively, he stood before Will.

“On the ground, both of you”, the man said. "Keep your hands were I can see them." Behind him stood two other men, each of them had a gun pointed at them.

Hannibal shot them a mocking glance before he pushed Will to the side and ran towards them. The men fired their guns.

A bullet hit the wall where Will had stood before. Hannibal avoided the bullets effortlessly. Then, he was in front of the man who had spoken and tackled him to the ground. Breathless, Will watched another man aim his gun at Hannibal and pull the trigger, but Hannibal jumped up swiftly, the bullet missing him by inches. His fist went up, his foot connected with the side of the man’s face and he fell to the ground, gasping.

Hannibal fought with dangerous expertise; each of his moves was elegant and deadly. Will watched with admiration, entirely focused on Hannibal so that he didn’t see the man who approached him.

Arms wrapped around his upper body and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall. The air was sucked out of his lungs. He stared at the man, helplessly.

Then, darkness.

Pain pulsing in his jaw and a sting in his lip; Will had been punched. Stars danced before his eyes and he groaned, leaning against the wall for support. His vision cleared and Will saw the gun. Right in front of his face. Will closed his eyes.

A loud thud and Will opened his eyes again. The gun was gone. And so was the man who’d pointed said gun at him.

Hannibal had thrown the man to the ground.

They were on the ground, fighting lethally. Each punch was precise, each move contained maximum strength, all intended to kill. Even in the darkness, Will could see the wrath flaming in Hannibal’s eyes; the unleashed anger, brutish and merciless. He fought with all he had. Jaw set and the muscles working relentless, Hannibal tore the man apart, until he lay in a puddle of his own blood, unmoving.

“He’s dead, Hannibal”, Will whispered. Hannibal looked up at him, and the anger drained from his eyes.

“He touched you”, he said.

“I’m okay. It’s okay.”

Hannibal shook his head. “He touched you, and I wasn’t there to prevent it.”

Will placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. Hannibal stood up, his legs shaking from exhaustion, and he leaned against Will, his head resting in the curve of his collarbone. A finger brushed along the bruised skin of his jaw and split lip.

“He touched you. He made you bleed.”

Will put his arms around Hannibal. “I’m okay.”

Hannibal looked up at him. His eyes were dark with self-hatred and regret. It hurt to see Hannibal like this. Will was suddenly angry; not for having been punched but for his own stupidity to let it come this far, for making Hannibal feel like he’d failed him.

Their lips met in a loving kiss. A kiss that meant to erase what had just happened from their minds and a kiss that meant to make it all good again. A game, that’s what this was after all.

“I will kill all of them”, Hannibal whispered, his breath hot against Will’s ear. “I will kill them all for what they’ve done to you.”

“I know”, said Will.

They were Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. They were Minnesota’s most wanted criminals. It was the two of them against the world, and it would always be.

Before Hannibal could speak again, Will sealed his lips with a kiss. Hannibal opened his mouth in protest, but kissed Will back instead. Their bodies crushed against another and then they were pressed against the house wall once again.

Shirts were thrown on ground, trousers followed, and then they were both naked.

Hannibal made love to Will with all he had, with his fingers first, then his tongue, and finally, when Will entire body was aching with tremendous arousal, his cock. He slipped into Will with one single, hard thrust.

Will caught himself wanting to hold back a moan, but then, realising he didn’t have to, let out a roar that rose deep from his throat.

Hannibal fucked him slow, making him hiss. Will’s nails dug into the flesh of Hannibal’s behind, his body trembling in the attempt to keep himself from forcing Hannibal to move faster.

The grip on Will’s hips tightened and then he slammed in hard, hitting the sweet spot in Will dead centre. Stars blew up before his eyes and he screamed. Hannibal was balls deep inside Will, rolling his hips back and forth. With one hand he gripped into Will’s curls. They were no longer kissing, but breathing against each other heavily.

Will was sweaty, despite the cool air that surrounded them and the breeze that would occasionally ruffle their hair or gently stroke their skin. He wrapped on leg around Hannibal’s hips, foot pressed against his firm buttocks.

“Please, Hannibal”, he begged huskily.

“You have to be more specific, darling.” Hannibal grinned wickedly.

Frustration was making him tremble. “Please, fuck me.”

Hannibal had stopped moving. His cock rested deep inside him, motionless and yet awfully present. It drove him mad.

“How would you like to be fucked?”

“Hard. Fast. I don’t want you to hold back. Please, don’t hold back.”

Leaking with pre-cum, Will’s cock was painfully hard. He was desperate for relief, so horrendously desperate, it felt like he was losing his mind.

Will felt the tension in Hannibal’s body and then his length pulled out and slammed in again, hard and fast, in every way as Will needed it and beyond anything he’d dared to imagine.

He was fucked into oblivion.

Will screamed into the night, just as the climax hit him. The pleasure that had built up inside of him for the past hours broke down into a million pieces, and tore Will apart in the process. Release rushed through him, destroying every last bit of remaining sanity, and ecstasy filled every inch of his body. He felt pleasure in every limb, every bone, and each godforsaken part of his body was torn to shreds. He felt like he might as well pass out.

Hannibal whispered Will’s name, louder and louder with each thrusts. His cock gave a final twitch and he emptied himself inside Will, moaning, as a storm of heat rushed through his body, leaving him shuddering with heavy release.

Will’s orgasm ebbed off slowly and then it was over, leaving him satisfied and exhausted.

The world filled with silence.

Hannibal pulled out of Will carefully. “I will never get tired of seeing you like this”, he said.

Will was suddenly very aware of his bare body. “Like what?”, he said, blushing.

“Just so... happy.”

Will grinned, looking down at his feet.

“I’m glad I can make you look like this”, Hannibal said. His accent was thick, a sign that Hannibal was tired.

“We should go home”, Will said. He collected his clothes from the ground and got dressed with shaky hands.

“I don’t think we can.”

Will remembered it, then: the dead bodies, the blood, the apartment in ruins after the fight. The FBI would be there, too, probably, looking for leads on where they would go next. No, they couldn’t go back. They could never go back.

“Maybe it’s time for a vacation”, Hannibal suggested. “Where would you like to go?”

Will shook his head, smiling. “You choose. You know more about the world than I do.”

“I really don’t.”

“Yes, you do and you know it. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Surprise me.” He kissed Hannibal on the lips.

“Whatever you want, darling”, said Hannibal.


End file.
